Diagnosis - New Life
by monkeyon
Summary: What if when Harry's flat blew up he was away and when they all thought things were good Nikki finds out his secrets.


Page | **4**

Diagnosis – New Life by monkeyon

What if when Harrys flat blew up he was away and Nikki had to deal with the aftermath. In searching through his apartment she finds two pieces of paper that changes her life, they're life.

"Are you all ready for the weekend?"

"I'm going to me mums for a few days Nikki not Australia."

"Well you being a man I know you'll forget something."

"Nope just me, her son."

"No flowers for her or a box of chocs."

Harry leans up to Nikki "Actually I sent her some flowers today so they stay fresh rather than me traipse them to her in the back of a car for two hours."

"Good night Harry send your mum our love." Leo says as he sees Harry in his coat.

….

Nikki had taken the weekend shift as a favour for Harry. The phone rings and Nikki takes the call.

"Leo."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Harry's landlord, there was an explosion at his flat. They're trying to get hold of him so he phoned here. I phoned him and his mum but got no answer."

"Is it bad?"

"The landlord needs to do some repairs and wants Harry to go in and grab vital stuff and valuables and then he'll send the workmen in."

"I have a spare key, if we don't get hold of Harry we'll go in and gather some things."

"Harry's homeless and he doesn't know it."

"He can't be doing much; he's with his mum it's not like he left the country."

The end of the day came and still no one had gotten hold of Harry. A big case came in so Leo was tied up but gave Nikki the keys. Nikki met the land lord who told her what happened and let herself in to collect some stuff. She knew Harry would want her to rescue his stereo and gadget and things plus she packed most of his clothes from the wardrobe. They'll need washing as there was a slight smell of smoke about the flat but they were fine. She went to his chest of draws. She packed his socks, Calvin Kline trunks and things. She got to the top draw and rummaged through. There were photos and passport and paperwork and a cheque book last used two years ago. There was a notepad with paperwork sticking out as she picked it out some of the loose paperwork fell out. As she picked it up she saw one was a recent letter with hospital address at the top.

Dear Mr Cunningham,

After our recent consultation I have booked your chemo therapy sessions at the local oncology unit at Graces hospital. Thursday the 13th at 5 pm. Further appointment's/details will be booked at this session.

Nikki couldn't breathe, her mind was buzzing and she needed to find some way to calm herself down. She reread it, his first appointment was two months ago but he was fine, he looked good…..then it hit her, he was with his mother. Oh god she thought this was no bonding trip this was him in crisis. She tucks the paper back in the book. That's when she sees the kid's picture of crayon and bright colours of a scene in a park.

She drove straight to the Lyall centre. "Nikki I told you sort out Harrys flat I'm fine." She all but threw the letter at Leo.

"Oh god."

"Leo he's said nothing to me or you."

"Nikki I promise you I had no idea."

"Leo the past 24 hours we have had no contact with him what if, what if something's wrong?"

Nikki was in no fit state to be driving so Leo took to the wheel and they drove to Harrys mums through the night. They were in town and booked a hotel for the night. It was mid-morning when they woke up. Leo drove them down to Anne's. They rang her bell and Anne answered.

"Nikki, Leo."

"Where is he?"

"Nikki he's not here."

"Anne we know, now where is he?"

Ann lets them enter and points to the sofa. She pours three glasses of whisky. "He's not here, he's at a funeral he'll be back when he's ready" a tear falls down her face.

"Anne what's going on?"

"It's one of his friends he met in chemo, she didn't make it."

"Were they a couple?"

"No dear" Anne grasps her hand "no just comrades I think he called it."

"Why didn't he just tell us, stupid man?"

"It took so much of his energy to tell me and then to fight the cancer, I think you two provided the normality. He loves his job, loves you two and he needed it all to be as normal as possible. I told him he should tell you and you'd help but you know how stubborn he is."

They smile at Ann. Then Nikki asked the question they were all hiding the need to ask "His prognoses?"

"He's doing o.k. He is o.k. He had his last chemo last week and awaiting some results."

"And?"

"We are just waiting. Tomorrow."

"Oh god."

"There's more."

"What?"

"Harry and Susie, the girl didn't make it she has young twins. They are three and after meeting and bonding with Harry they made a pact. If Harry makes it and she didn't she wants him to adopt the kids."

"He agreed?"

"Yes, after time. He'd do it in a heartbeat but he just needs to know his own future. The social let them stay with him this weekend, a trial and I think they knew the kids would need someone familiar today. Susie had no family." the phone rings.

"Hello."

"Ok do you want something to eat?"

"Yes dear I know, what about the kids?"

"Harry you have some visitors."

"No it's not the social worker. Look I put the stew on and we'll eat when you get back." Anne hangs up. She looks to Leo and Nikki "I hope you're hungry."

….

The door swings open and a young lad toddles in singing a song that no one can make out. Harry drops the bag in the hall way trying not to wake the girl asleep in his arms.

"Hello Si how are you?"

"Fine thanks, ungry."

"Yeah I bet."

"Harry you want to put Lisa to bed then we'll eat." Harry nods as he traipses up the stairs. He returns five minutes later. As he enters the lounge he sees Si on Nikki lap. He just stares and then backs away and then turns to leave and runs through the lounge to his room upstairs slamming the door behind him. Nikki doesn't even knock before she enters. She finds him crying.

"Harry."

"Nikki I can't do this, please leave me alone."

"Never. Not going anywhere."

"Nikki."

She walks up to him but he backs away until he's in the corner of the room with nowhere to go. She grabs his face and looks directly at him. The tears fall and his face is a mess but she doesn't care. She moves into his personal space and then kisses his forehead. Moving her hands down she wraps her arms around him as they slide to the floor. She holds him tightly and hushes him as he tries to speak. It was twenty minutes later when Harry wiped his face and finally looked into Nikki eyes.

"We better go downstairs and eat mums stew; she used to hate it when dad let dinner spoil."

"You ready for this?"

"What you and Leo ganging up on me, nope not ever gonna be ready for that."

"Harry we just care about you."

Harry smiles and picks himself up and pulls Nikki up too. "I'll answer the questions you have, you might not want the answers and, and I might get a little…."

"Emotional, upset, angry, I think we can understand why."

"Harrrryy."

"Hello Lisa, did we wake you?"

"Mmm hungry."

"Lisa this is Nikki, shall we go and have something to eat". Lisa is in Harrys arms looking up at him. "She's very pretty."

"Yes she is, my two princesses you and her."

"Can't marry me, can marry her." Harry smiles through a blush as he eyes up Nikki's reaction. They all walk down the stairs. "Don't princesses marry charming princes?" Nikki asks Lisa. Lisa nods her head. They sit round the table, Si, Leo and Anne not sure about the current conversation. "Well then, Harry just won't do will he." Harry laughs. "No one will ever be good enough for you." Harry smiles.

The end


End file.
